1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recording video data, and more particularly, to a method of and an apparatus for receiving video data provided by a camcorder and recording the video data on an information storage medium, and the information storage medium thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camcorders have been widely used. However, the camcorders record video data on a video tape in a format of digital video (DV). However, the video data recorded on the video tape can be only sequentially accessed but cannot be randomly accessed. Furthermore, it is not easy to freely edit the video data recorded on the video tape.